


Ghost In The Sheets

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: No, non poteva essere vero. Era a New Orleans, ma era libero. Nella sua camera, nel Palazzo Mikaelson. Una stanza sobria, un po’ antiquata.Su un letto morbido tra lenzuola fresche di bucato, e non dentro una bara. Erano liberi entrambi.





	Ghost In The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Un racconto strano, metà introspezione e metà dialoghi. Questi in particolare mi hanno preso un po’ la mano, ma mi sono divertita molto.  
> Seguito di All This and Heaven Too. Devo ringraziare Miky e Abby per avermi ispirata e in certo senso indirizzata verso questo (imprevisto) reciproco chiarimento.  
> (Non fate caso se in certi momenti i nostri risultano snob… perché in effetti è così che sono, e dubito che cambieranno mai.)  
> Dediche: Come sopra, a Miky e Abby che mi hanno ispirata.  
> Rating: VM14   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Ghost In The Sheets**  
   
 _My haunted lungs_  
 _Ghost in the sheets_  
 _I know if I'm haunting you_  
 _You must be haunting me_  
 _My wicked tongue_  
 _Where will it be?_  
 _I know if I'm onto you, I'm onto you_  
 _Onto you, I'm onto you_  
 _Onto you, you must be onto me_  
   
 _Haunted-50 Shades Of Grey Version- Beyoncé_  
   
 

   
   
Lo schianto del legno e il continuo tonfo dei pugni chiusi giunsero con quel lampo negli occhi, doloroso, come se le schegge avessero penetrato il bianco.  
S’erano insinuate nel dorso delle mani, infilandosi sotto la pelle, ferendo le nocche.  
Ed egli non guariva: ogni taglio continuava a sanguinare, aperto e vivo, ogni ingiuria alla sua carne gridava uno sdegnato dolore che accompagnava un nome, sulle sue labbra tremanti: «Tristan!» urlò.  
Egli stava lottando inutilmente contro un altro legno, quello umido, indistruttibile di un remoto container.  
«Tristan…» chiamò ancora, ma con voce più piana e più stanca. Al suono frastagliato e sospiroso del nome dell’altro, Elijah si calmò. Gli occhi inutilmente spalancati nel buio, le mani che sgualcivano le lenzuola stringendole al petto sudato. No, non poteva essere vero. Era a New Orleans, ma era libero. Nella sua camera, nel Palazzo Mikaelson. Una stanza sobria, un po’ antiquata.  
Su un letto morbido tra lenzuola fresche di bucato, e non dentro una bara. Erano liberi entrambi. Ed egli aveva il coraggio di pronunciare, persino di urlare quel nome.  
   
Quando Freya aveva aperto le loro casse, tanti anni prima, aveva sorriso benevola nell’osservare il dorso delle sue mani. Quelle mani martoriate che il veleno di Marcel non faceva guarire.  
Gli aveva sorriso senza parlare, e leggera e silenziosa era tornata con un unguento. Sfiorando la sua carne torturata doveva aver pensato che ogni taglio fosse per Klaus.  
Elijah nel buio si era sentito ancora più male. Conosceva ogni ferita che la maledizione del morso perpetuava sulla sua carne.  
Sapeva che quello squarcio profondo, diagonale, quello si chiamava “Klaus”. Al pensiero che il fratello più bisogno di cure (sì, più di Rebekak, più di Kol) fosse prigioniero di Marcel chissà dove… la sua mano s’era abbattuta sul coperchio della cassa. Senza la forza necessaria per aprirla, poiché era perduto nel torpore indotto dal sonno.  
Ma i sanguinosi crateri che aveva sulle nocche, come buchi di chiodi, scavati in un battere sordo ed insistito, quelli portavano un altro nome, che non si poteva dire.  
Erano il frutto dell’angoscia lenta e perpetua, che provava suo malgrado, con rabbia e con sdegno, per il ragazzo che aveva seppellito in fondo al mare.  
I primi tempi non aveva capito, ma nelle notti informi della Chambre de Chasse il pallido sogno di Freya finalmente svaniva. L’illusione si dissolveva, e restavano solo sofferenza e morte. Una perpetua morte.  
Elijah prendeva coscienza del morso, dell’oscurità e della bara… e, in certi incubi che lo lasciavano senza fiato, del tormento che egli stesso aveva inflitto alla sua creatura lontana.  
   
Ora, nella notte profumata di settembre, a tanti anni, a tanti lutti, a tanti eventi da allora, le cose erano molto cambiate.  
La famiglia Mikaeslson aveva trovato un suo equilibrio* , lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
Alcuni di loro erano creduti morti, e gli incantesimi di Freya e le discrezione di tutti contribuivano a mantenere l’illusione.  
Hope era cresciuta. Era bella e forte e consapevole del proprio potere.  
Il soggiorno di Elijah era stato fin lì molto piacevole. Di più: emozionante.  
Sentire le loro voci, godere di quegli abbracci, affrontare i loro sguardi affettuosi e curiosi… tutto ciò era un balsamo per la sua inquietudine.  
Solo Rebekah aveva accennato al suo amante: «Lui dov’è?» aveva chiesto con un sorriso.  
«A Marsiglia.» Elijah non sorrideva. Poi ogni cosa si era sistemata, ogni tassello era tornato al posto che gli spettava.  
Stare con loro era bello e giusto. Era gratificante. Con che orgoglio da patriarca li guardava tutti.  
Era rassicurante. Deliziosamente confortevole.  
Un sogno, come se la Chambre de Chasse fosse all’improvviso diventata reale.  
A sera si era trattenuto un po’ con Klaus. Bevevano senza parlare. A tratti il fratello più piccolo alzava lo sguardo brillante e malizioso, sul suo viso il riflesso ambrato del bourbon. Con il capo chino e le ciglia abbassate Elijah sorrideva, sollevando elegantemente una mano per mettere a tacere la domanda insolente che non era stata pronunciata.  
In quei momenti Tristan era tra loro. Era stato tra loro per tutta la cena, a dire il vero. In certi sguardi obliqui e in certi sorrisi, più teneri che ironici. L’argomento a quanto pare divertiva tutti.  
   
Tutti, tranne lui, che di tanto in tanto si girava intorno, smarrito in tanta beatitudine.  
Non pensava di potersi sentire così. Irrisolto.  
   
Poi era arrivata la notte. La seconda notte.  
La prima, quello dello scalo a New York, era passata come una luminosa visione dietro l’immensa vetrata di un hotel. Bourbon abbondante e umor nero avevano fatto sì che ogni altra sensazione svanisse in una specie di stordimento alcolico.  
Ma nella notte di New Orleans, chiudendo gli occhi tra le lenzuola profumate di lavanda, si era chiesto se Tristan avesse ancora gli incubi. La mano si era stretta sul cellulare fino a sentirne i bordi taglienti nella carne.  
Perché mai Tristan avrebbe dovuto soffrire? Non era audace da parte di Elijah, e alquanto presuntuoso, convincersi che il suo amante non potesse dormire senza di lui?  
Soppesò per un po’ il telefono tra le mani, ma mentre sospirava un “figuriamoci” aveva già digitato il numero.  
Alcuni lunghi squilli giunsero attutiti nell’oscurità di New Orleans. S’illuse di ascoltare, dall’altra parte del mondo, la suoneria che li accompagnava. Glow dei Lights and Motion. Una scelta inconsueta per il suo raffinato e paludato compagno, allergico ai pezzi moderni e certo non avvezzo ad ascoltare post-rock.  
Silenzio.  
«Elijah.» Senza prolungare la H in un sospiro, senza indugiare mollemente sulla J. Doveva essere ancora arrabbiato.  
Nondimeno il suono velato, delicato della sua voce fu sufficiente a confortare il Sire. «Dormivi?» chiese.  
«Domanda ragionevole, dal momento che sono le sei del mattino. Ma no, non dormivo.» rispose Tristan asciutto.  
Ci fu una pausa a New Orleans. «Ti sei alzato prima?»  
La tensione nella voce di Elijah  fece sorridere Tristan, l’Originale avvertì distintamente il fruscio delle sue labbra che si schiudevano, mostrando i denti perfetti. «No… Non mi sono ancora ritirato.»  
Una pausa più lunga della precedente. «E i tuoi incontri notturni sono stati interessanti?» chiese Elijah.  
«In che senso?» la voce più delicata aveva un suono giocoso ed insolente.  
«Nel senso… - Elijah serrò le labbra, ritrovando rapidamente un contegno – Dal momento che impegni improrogabili ti trattenevano a Marsiglia, suppongo che fossero previsti incontri molto importanti…»  
«Abbastanza.» Poi, dopo una breve attesa: «Ma non ieri sera.»  
Ora era Elijah a sorridere. Quanto pensava di continuare? Cercò la frase perfetta, sarcastica e tagliente al punto giusto, che parlasse della sua splendida serata e dell’aria dolcissima di New Orleans… Ma Tristan lo anticipò: «E tu? Una trasferta proficua?»  
Il tremito per altri impercettibile nella voce della creatura attenuò il tono sferzante del Sire: «Sì, tutto bene… In realtà Vincent aveva esagerato un po’… Adam, il figlio di Maxine, si era messo nei guai con le streghe del quartiere francese. Vincent voleva mostrare i muscoli, convocando i suoi principali alleati… che a quanto pare siamo noi.»  
Tristan sbuffò. «Come cambiano le amicizie e le priorità…»  
«Dove sei stato?» Ora la voce di Elijah era ancora più dolce.  
«A cena. In quel piccolo ristorante qui a Le Panier. E tu?»  
«Io… - cominciò Elijah, un po’ spiazzato. Non era la sua cena l’argomento che lo interessava di più – Con i miei. Con Klaus e la sua famiglia, per la precisione. Hope si è fermata a New Orleans prima di tornare a Mystic Falls.»  
«È sempre bellissima? »  
«Sì.» rispose Elijah con tenerezza.  
Il silenzio dall’altra parte dell’oceano aveva un significato preciso.  
«C’era anche Hayley – Elijah rispose alla domanda non pronunciata – Con il suo nuovo compagno, Declan.»  
«Umano?»  
«Irlandese.»  
Tristan rise. «Allora un tipino vivace e schietto… Come lei.»  
«Sì. Sono una bella coppia.»  
Seguì la pausa più lunga dall’inizio della telefonata.  
   
«Sei stato bene… a cena?» chiese poi Elijah con aria noncurante.  
«Ho mangiato molto bene.» confermò Tristan.  
«E c’era quel cameriere bruno… il ragazzo alto, con quel lungo naso?»  
«Profilo greco, direi. Sì. Abbiamo parlato.»  
Elijah si disse che quel tentativo di ingelosirlo era invero piuttosto patetico, e avrebbe dovuto liquidarlo con una risata. Avrebbe.  
«Oh, Tristan… il servizio di quel locale è davvero impeccabile… Perché vuoi costringere quei poveretti a cercarsi un nuovo cameriere?»  
«Un nuovo…. Vuoi farlo licenziare?» chiese Tristan con vocina angelica.  
«Lo voglio uccidere.» rispose Elijah con la massima serietà.  
La risata argentina dall’altra parte dell’oceano avrebbe giustificato qualsiasi cosa, persino un omicidio.  
«Hai parlato con lui fino all’alba?»  
«Sì.»  
«E posso sapere cosa trova il Conte De Martel in un umile cameriere? Che cosa avete in comune?»  
«Fascino. Intelligenza. L’amore per Marsiglia. Per il caviale da gustare al chiaro di luna… Un amante lontano…»  
«Oh, dunque avete parlato di me.»  
«Ehm, no. Del suo uomo. Forse lo conosci, di vista… Un marittimo alto, la barba scura, gli occhi blu…»  
«Gentile?»  
«Non lo so. Suppongo di sì. Che strana domanda…»  
«E sei rientrato da poco?»  
Tristan sospirò. «Poco fa. C’è altro?»  
«Hai fretta?»  
«Sì, vorrei uscire di nuovo.»  
«E hai dormito almeno un po’?»  
«Oh, ma che domanda da “paparino”**…»  
«Mi sto arrabbiando, Tristan.»  
«E dunque?»  
«Chi diavolo è quel tipo? Sono le sei di mattina e tu non ti svegli mai prima delle nove. Dove vai? Per incontrare chi?»  
«Oh, il mio “daddy”** è geloso.»  
«Tristan…»  
«Elijah.»  
«Tu conosci tutti quelli con cui sono stato a cena.»  
«Purtroppo sì.»  
«È questo il problema? La mia famiglia?»  
«Il problema sei tu, Elijah. L’arroganza con cui reagisci a ogni critica. La noncuranza con cui sei partito… per condividere grasse risate e lanci di cibo con quei selvaggi… non ultima la tua ex.»  
Elijah tirò le labbra in una smorfia. «La mia famiglia non è alla tua altezza, Milord?»  
Ancora silenzio. «Sai che darei la mia vita per ognuno di loro… Se fossi tu a chiederlo.»  
«Ti chiedo solo di accettarli. Come una parte di me.»  
«Anche lei?»  
«Lei non è mai stata mia. Non è la vita che voglio. Non sono più prigioniero di quella bugia. È un’amica… è la madre di mia nipote. Abbastanza per sentirla parte della famiglia. Ma tu… - questa volta fu la voce di Elijah ad incrinarsi – _Tu_ sei la mia vita.»  
«L’uomo nato per…»  
«Il mio uomo. Il mio amante.»  
«E poiché sono tuo non posso parlare con nessuno? Sfogarmi, o passare una bella serata?»  
«Puoi fare quello che vuoi.»  
«Avevi bisogno di sfogarti, Elijah? Avevi bisogno di una famiglia comprensiva e rassicurante, lontano da un amante che ti fa dannare?»  
«È la domanda che dovrei fare a te. Forse non ti ricordi bene della mia famiglia… Comprensiva? Rebekah ce l’ha con me perché mi vede poco. Freya ti detesta perché mi hai portato via. Klaus anche… ma mi ama troppo per volertene. E poi ora il suo problema è Hope e il fatto che non può metterla sotto una campana di vetro…»  
«Ti sono mancato?» chiese Tristan all’improvviso.  
«Sì.»  
«Ma ti sei sentito felice.»  
«Sì. Un altro tipo di felicità.» Elijah sospirò: «Non ero… completo.»  
«Allora torna da me.»  
Socchiudendo gli occhi Elijah comprese che per quella sera non avrebbe avuto altre dichiarazioni.  
Nei tempi passati il suo amante era stato così loquace nell’esprimere i propri bisogni e le proprie recriminazioni. Ora non più.  
Ora che entrambi sapevano, Tristan bloccava ogni suo tentativo di definire con le parole i sentimenti. Lo ammoniva di non sprecare le frasi ad effetto, di non lanciarsi in elaborati discorsi sulla loro condizione. Che tra loro non era necessario: non ne avevano bisogno.  
«Ti amo.» disse Elijah senza preavviso.  
Seguì una pausa in cui avrebbe potuto giurare di sentire il suo cuore. Il cuore di Tristan.  
Tra loro non serviva… ma quel peculiare “ti amo” aveva uno scopo preciso. Risuonò dall’altra parte del mondo, diffondendo le sue onde lente e inesorabili. Allargandosi in cerchi concentrici esse sfiorarono la coscienza di Tristan, sciogliendo qualche cosa che gli opprimeva il petto. Doveva essere così, poiché avevano fatto quell’effetto a colui che l’aveva pronunciato.  
Poi Elijah sentì distintamente che le palpebre dell’altro si sollevavano in un’espressione tra l’insolente e l’annoiato. «Oramai è tardi. Vado a dormire.» disse Tristan senza coerenza.  
Ma Elijah capì. L’altro non aveva ancora toccato il letto dalla sua partenza. Non voleva, non senza di lui. Non fino a quel momento.  
Udì il fruscio degli abiti dell’altro, la stoffa morbida della camicia e il delizioso tintinnio della cintura.  
«Ti stai spogliando?» chiese Elijah sfacciatamente.  
«Sì, vado a letto, te l’ho detto… Elijah Mikaelson, spero che tu non sia tanto volgare da propormi di fare sesso al telefono.»  
«No. – Elijah rise – Preferirei non doverti condividere con il ricordo di un cameriere… »  
«Quale cameriere?»  
Sentì che Tristan scivolava sotto le lenzuola. Udì con precisione il fruscio setoso tra quelle e la pelle del suo amato, percepì il suo profumo. Scorse il lampo azzurro che svaniva dietro le palpebre chiuse.  
Restò al telefono finché non avvertì che il suo respiro rallentava.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*Ricordo che siamo post season 5  
** A  _Daddy_  in gay culture is a  _slang_  term meaning a (typically) older man sexually involved in a relationship or having a sexual interest in a younger man. Da Wikipedia.  
Non amo il termine e in questo contesto viene usato in tono assolutamente ironico. 


End file.
